Forget Me Not
by SpellboundWinter
Summary: People who are made from the strongest concrete have their own individual cracks. Little cracks and valleys that split through their being and reveal something about them, whether it is a weakness or vulnerability, it's something that makes them human. KevinxLizzy. One-shot.


**KevinxLizzy or Levin, for a friend of mine. Because this dynamic duo is definitely my OTP.**

* * *

People who are made from the strongest concrete have their own individual cracks. Little cracks and valleys that split through their being and reveal something about them, whether it is a weakness or vulnerability, it's something that makes them human.

Even the people who seem untouchable are human.

But I am made concrete through and through…

I built a wall around myself. Nobody could get in and I made sure to strike down anyone before they even had the chance to get close.

The only person who ever got close enough was Kevin Stoley. The guy who had been fumbling with the cracks, trying to bring down my defenses.

Kevin Stoley… I could say a lot about that awkward nerd.

Today was no ordinary day however.

The weather really reflected my mood. It was raining into the night. Heavy storms were the worst. I hate lightning and I hate thunder.

Why? Try holding onto your dog with one hand and holding onto the metal fence with the other. I was just a kid trying to corral my dog into the house. He was scared. Then it happened. The dog and I both were electrocuted. I eventually died no surprise and my dog died instantly.

The smell of burnt flesh and the sterile smell of a hospital… it was traumatizing.

So no, me and lightning really don't get along.

The hums from the TV made my eye lids droop, just slightly. It was yet another weekend at Kevin's house. I was stuffed into one of his hoodies, nestled into a cocoon of blankets.

I brought the sleeves close, getting lost in his smell. It was a Star Wars hoodie no less. He said, 'I'm Han Solo and you're my faithful companion, Chewbacca.' Ha, that nerd boy…

At first, it was like any other weekend night for us.

We'd be sitting around on the couch, drinking cheap beer and I'd watch him play a few video games until the late hours of the night. Then I would call him a 'rump ranger' and 'rim muncher' and he would get mad and bitch at me. We'd fight and fall asleep right there on the couch together.

That's how a typical Sunday went.

…But tonight had a different feeling.

Kevin demanded I leave.

Another flash from the window and a loud boom accompanied it.

"Come on Kev, you're my Sunday buddy. Don't be such a fudge packer." I grunted out, peering out of my corner of my eye to see Kevin hunched over on the other end of the couch. He had his index finger and thumb wedged tightly into his eyes.

He hadn't spoken one word to me.

Kevin moods were usually predictable. When we would fight, he would be irritated, say something mean and then feel bad afterwards. It was a cycle. And tonight he was radiating a mix of things. Anger. depression. Hopelessness. It washed over me, like a tidal wave.

I let out an exasperated sigh, trying to brush off the situation. It was a touchy one at that… but he needed to get over it. It was a fact of life. "Are you serious? Tammy's out with Kenny, Rebecca's having a study night and Henrietta is probably whoring herself out with god knows who-"

"Lizzy, please," he stopped me, his voice flat and devoid of any emotion. "I just want you to go home."

Another flicker and a roar from the clouds and the rain still as heavy.

I stiffened. The silence between us was pregnant and ready to pop at any time. Kevin had a right to be upset but giving me the 'silent treatment'? That's lame.

"Is it because of that General Disa-lame? Your little larping buddy who offed himself?"

A burst of light and a crackle-boom.

Kevin finally turned to me, his face contorted in anger. "Shut up! Dougie was my friend," he croaked. "He was a friend, Lizzy. I knew him personally."

"Knew him? The only time that kid ever existed in your life was for role-playing games and whenever you would larp. You weren't friends, you were strangers who had the same interests." I snapped, almost offended that he was even moping.

This whole situation made me roll my eyes.

Death by suicide? What a pathetic loser.

Everything dies, I understand that. The mice die, the trees die, everyone you've come to love… Everything dies.

But I never do. I'm that blob of pink gum that's on the bottom of a shoe. That dumb, annoying piece of gum that you want to pry out of your life completely but eventually forget about.

That'd how it's always been so why have empathy for someone who can die?

Beyond that expression I could see red, puffy eyes. Seeing a guy cry was hard enough, but nerd boy… "Lizzy, stop it."

"He was pathetic. And speaking of which, he died a week ago. Get over it." I shifted nervously, clearing my throat. I needed to keep up my Lizzy-like attitude.

Then he did something I wasn't expecting.

"You don't get the hint that you're not helping," he spat out. His voice sounded strained. "You're a selfish bitch, if anything you're the one whose dead." The words left his lips like venom, stinging me.

My mouth parted but nothing came out, the insult was lost. We sat there, ignoring the TV, ignoring the rain… There was nobody in this room except me and his glare.

I could hear my heart in my ears I was so anxious. A question kept popping up in my head, 'what if he didn't want to be my friend anymore?' I almost didn't want to think about him not being in my life.

Another flash. The television and lights flickered before it went completely dark. The power was out, snuffed out.

"Just go home and leave me alone." He spoke weakly. Defeated. Like it was the last bit of energy he had left.

By themselves, my eyes started to water up. But, I was fine. That fucker didn't hurt me one bit. I held back a dry sob that bubbled up in my throat. "You think you're so perfect? Calling me out like that… You have no fucking right-"

I was fine.

"What do you know about dying? Did one of your friends ever die? A family member maybe?" Kevin snarled through the darkness. "…Not that you would give a shit."

I couldn't think. My eyes burned and I kept clenching my teeth harder and harder. "I…" Until loud thunder rattled in my ears it fumbled out of my mouth, "…I-I died last Sunday."

Why did I say that? There was no way in hell he would remember. As expected, he huffed and tried to brush it off, like it was a dark joke with a punch line.

"I did," My voice rose, "I died."

He reacted like Tammy. As if it was some sort of elaborate story or hoax with a punch line. "I'm mourning a friend's untimely death and you make a shitty joke out of it? You're even more morbid than I thought."

It kind of hurt when nobody remembered me… And it hurt even worse when people forgot me dying. I know I'm not important like Kenny or Kyle or Cartman but I'm still a person. I still feel every bit of pain down to the tiniest of nerve endings.

"You wanted to go for a little walk to the store for a few things. And when we were coming back, I noticed a car that was swerving all over the road." My voice shook, "It could have been a drunk driver or someone who lost control on an ice patch... T-that car came out of nowhere. Like that car was destined to hit me."

He glanced at me with a look of curiosity. Not concern or anything like that. Curiosity. "What happened?"

My throat constricted as I tightened my grip on the strings of my parka, backing into the couch, wanting to disappear. "I pushed you and you landed in the grass while I... I ended up pinned up against that tree and I've never been in so much pain before in my life."

Another loud boom resonated.

"…but you don't remember."

Dougie… Kevin remembers some loser killing himself but when I'm nailed to a tree in plain sight, it never happened. How could he forget something like that?

Kevin got to his feet, fumbling around the house. He came back some short time later, the sofa cushion dipping under me. I heard a heavy noise on the coffee table and a warm orange glow illuminated his face. He leaned forward and lit the cheap candle.

Kevin brought the match close, blowing the small flame. Snuffing it out.

From the glow I saw his expression was conflicted.

After elementary school it seemed like one by one everyone forgot me. Who was Lizzy? Back then, I did everything in my power for people to remember me. I tried being mean, cruel but still nobody remembered.

I was referred to the girl in the pink parka. Pink. It was the only thing that remained in everyone's minds.

Only Kevin remained.

I needed someone close. I needed reassurance that someone would remember me and Kevin was stupid enough to stay around too. I would knock him down and he would get right back up and shove me down. It was like two toddlers getting into an argument and having a tussle at the playground.

… But Kevin means a lot to me.

He craned his neck towards me. "I'm not stupid, Lizzy. Who would believe that crap?"

My lips tugged up into a weak smile. It was useless to even try. I'm afraid everyone will forget me one day, even Kevin.

"I was joking. Ha, I… I really gotcha, huh?" I spoke shakily, swallowing down a bit of ache inside my chest.

I could see Kevin shake his head, his upper lip rising in repulsion. "Again, you're disgusting."

He- he was trying to be real tough but it… It-

It hurt.

His words were hurting a lot more than they usually did. Kevin was treating me like some sort of monster.

I know I was.

"Y-you'll remember me one day, right?" my shoulders hunched, as if I were to sob right then and there. Piece by piece I started to fall apart.

"I can't forget an ugly mug like yours." He snorted.

"Better not," Another loud sniff and quick wipe of my eyes. "It would make me really sad if you did. If you do forget me… just remember the color pink, okay?"

Kevin peered closely at me, "Liz?"

It was then when the concrete around me disappeared and the fleshy insides were exposed. I couldn't stop the pitiful sobs from escaping my throat or the way my bottom lip was trembling.

Years of keeping my guard up and here I was crying… I couldn't remember the last time I had and now here I was, dropping my baggage at Kevin's door. I wouldn't dare look at him, instead I hid my face in my hands.

"One of these times, I'm going to stay dead and I won't disgust you anymore. I won't bother you ever again. Then you can be happy,"

It was like an earthquake that shook through me.

"You would be so much happier if I was dead."

It felt like an eternity sitting there with him... Lightning flashing and thunder booming. I couldn't stop crying, my breath hitching in my throat.

Then Kevin surprised me again.

I gasped when I was suddenly tugged him into his arms. The warm light of the candle gave off a gentle feel. I could feel warm breaths on my neck as Kevin nuzzled my cheek. "You idiot."

My eyes widened and I'm sure I stopped breathing. Kevin was… holding me? This has to be a dream… Someone pinch me-

Two fingers pinched the side of my cheek roughly. I grunted out, swatting my way out of his arms. "Hey! What gives? You're supposed to be comforting me."

"I'd be boring around here without your loud mouth." Kevin's smile was wide. I even got to see his chipped tooth. The tooth that was chipped because of me. The time over at Stark's pond where I pushed him onto a rock. I remember how mad he was but he forgave me and he's never forgotten about that either.

Maybe…

Maybe he's stuck around me for so long, he wouldn't forget me.

"I don't want you doing something stupid… No dying on me, promise?" I could feel his hands touching my shoulders. And it made me feel torn. I want to rip them off and beat him with them and at the same time I want them to hold me.

"I couldn't even if I wanted to." I brought myself back together, shaking off the tears and trying to keep my façade up. "I'll stay with you all night… I mean, if you want me here."

"Of course I want you here. You're my best friend."

I felt my cheeks heat up and I had a stupid idea pop into my head. Without thinking, I acted on it...

I brought my lips to his. It kept running in my mind like a siren, why was I doing this in the first place? It didn't make much sense. To remember me?

…because I liked Kevin? No, no that couldn't be it… Could it?

It shocked me even more when he drew me further in and my hands clawed him closer. The chaste kiss turned needy and wanted… but, why? I don't understand.

Kevin was the first to break away, studying me close. "What was that for exactly?"

"I-I dunno, you fucking butt-humper!" I stuttered, crossing my arms, going back into my usual Lizzy-like attitude. "Can we watch a few crummy movies and never speak of it again, how's that sound?"

Kevin grinned knowingly and nodded, "Yeah, I'd like to watch some TV," he continued pointing towards the tube. "If the power wasn't out."

I once built a wall around myself and nobody could get in. Then there was Kevin Stoley who broke though my defenses.

I'm sure he would forget me not.

The light flickered on along with the television. It was as if nothing had ever happened. He snatched up the remote and started flipping through channels. I scooted subtly into Kevin's side, resting my head on his shoulder. "Thank you, Han Solo."

Kevin's hand snaked onto my side, letting out a chuckle. "You're welcome, Chewbacca."

Yeah, it was like any other Sunday night.


End file.
